custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Counting to Ten with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Counting to Ten with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on January 12, 1993. This is 1993 Season 2 episode of "Having Tens of Fun!" of semi-remake On July 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Number! With Mr. Tenagain & Barney!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain & Kids os of Numbers! 10. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Mr. Tenagain *Julie *Adam *Tina *Sylvestor Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Hello Goodbye #This Old Man #Listen #Listen When People Talk #The Wheels On The Bus #It's A Great Day For Counting #Numbers! Numbers! #The Barney Bag #The Rocket Song #Aiken The Durm #Noting Beats of Pizza #On Top of Spaglehelit #Ten Little Toes On My Feet #I Can Laugh #Number Limbo #The Clapping Song #The Ants Goes To Marching #A Parade Of Numbers #Hello Goodbye (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Love To Read With Barney". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Oh What a Day!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Playing It Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "Listen" *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of "I Love You" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from " *Before the song "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about having fun. *After the song "Having Fun Song", Baby Bop arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop greet Barney and the kids, the music from " *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus", Barney tells Mr. Tenagain, and the kids that we can ride on a make-believe number ten city bus through the town. And Then, he uses his magic to have hi city bus driver's hat, and a big city bus's stearing wheel appear. *When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" while pretending to drive the big number ten city bus, the sound clip was taken from " *Before the song "I Love You" starts, When Barney tells Baby Bop and the kids that we had fun counting to ten with Mr. Tenagain, the music from " *After the song "I Love You", Baby Bop leave to spakle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from " *After Baby Bop leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "